A Second Collection of Snapshots
by nebula2
Summary: Sequel to "Snapshots", this is another collection of drabbles. I tend to write mostly Kurt, Finn, Blaine, and Burt but any character is fair game.
1. Telling Adam: Kurt's POV (S5)

_**AN: So as requested by a few, here is a sequel to "Snapshots" so I can continue to provide you with drabbles to read. I thank those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited my first collection and hope to see some familiar names this time around. I decided that I would start out this collection with a drabble based in the newest season and as I hated their dismissal of Adam in the show, I did like that character and hate that he just disappeared with very little explanation, I decided to write this and no Adam doesn't kick Kurt out of Adam's Apples in my universe.**_

_**Prompt: Cappie **__-"You can always go back to your soulmate, that's what makes them a soulmate." - 'Greek'_

* * *

Reaching the apartment building, I looked up at the window to Adam's apartment. Yeah, we might have not ever stated that we were exclusive but we had dated. I had just never felt that spark that I had with Blaine and I knew it wasn't right. No matter how much I had tried to deny it, Adam had been a rebound guy. Someone I had dated to stop feeling so lonely. He had deserved more than that.

Admitting those feelings to him had been the hardest conversation I'd had with him. Adam had surprised me with his response to my confession - 'I know but thank-you for caring enough to tell me yourself.'

The two of us had remained friends and I valued that friendship. Which was why I was now trying to prepare myself to have another hard conversation with him. I looked from the window and down to the silver band on my left ring finger. Adam deserved to hear about the engagement from me and not someone else.

A beep alerted me to an incoming text message. Looking at it I smiled.

_Are you coming up or remaining down their like some creepy stalker?_

There was much I could get past Adam.

Tucking the phone in my pocket I went into the building and up to Adam's apartment. The door was opened by Adam before I had a chance to knock.

"About time you came up here," Adam told me, stepping aside and waving me in. "And apparently I don't need to ask how your trip to Lima went because I can see in your face how much happier you are," he added.

"Really?"

"Really. Ever since I met you there has been this sadness about you despite the smiles. So what's changed?" he asked, shutting the door.

I held up my left hand. "I got engaged."

The next thing I knew Adam had me in a bear hug. "Congratulations," he told me.

"Thanks," I managed, after he had let me go. "I think I'm still kind of in a daze about it all. I mean we're both young and there's still college for both of us, and we haven't really even gone out on a date since we got back together. Do you think I'm crazy for going back to Blaine?" I asked, knowing that of all my friends Adam would give me an honest answer and not the one he thought I would want to hear.

"No. You and Blaine are soulmates, even I can see that, and soulmates have a way of ending up together no matter what you try to do to stop it. So just go with it and be happy. Everything else will fall into place."

I nodded. I really was happy since saying yes to Blaine.

"I hope I find what the two of you have someday."

"You will," I assured him, truly believing the words myself.


	2. Leader?

_**Prompt: Lex Luthor **__- "That, my friend, is the key to leadership. Not only knowing you're right, but convincing everyone else. If you can do that, the world's your oyster." - 'Smallville'_

* * *

"_Lay off Finn everybody. It's not his problem."*_

He knew Kurt had been trying to help him with those words but somehow, they only made him feel worse. Perhaps because deep down he knew it should have been his problem. He claimed he wanted to be a leader, but a leader stood up for those he was trying to lead. He didn't turn his back on them because it was easier or what others were doing. A leader didn't fall prey to peer pressure.

Yet he had.

Deep down he knew what was right. He knew that Kurt had just as much right to live his life the way he wanted as the rest of them. He knew that his soon to be stepbrother shouldn't have to walk the halls of the school feeling terrified of those around him. Knew that Kurt shouldn't have to endure the bullying that he dealt with every day.

But knowing all of that, and convincing others to see it's truth were two different things. Turning a blind eye to what Karofsky and the other jocks were doing to Kurt was just as bad as going along with it.

Quinn was right. Sam's actions were those of a leader's. Sam knew what was right and took a stand for it. Yes, he'd gotten a black eye for his efforts but at least he had tried.

If he wanted to be a leader then he would have to stop taking the safe way out. A leader didn't follow the crowd in an effort to stay popular, yet that was what he had been doing.

Well, he was done following the crowd. It was time to start taking responsibility for his actions and standing up for what he knew was right. Maybe he wouldn't be the most popular kid in school for doing that but he was sure of one thing, he would have the approval of those who mattered most to him.

More importantly, he would be able to hold his head up high knowing he had done what was right.

***Dialogue taken from "Furt"**


	3. Worried

**AN: So this is written for hallescomet97. Hope you enjoy how I used the prompt you gave me.**

_Prompt: "Get off my shoes! The cost more than, like, your entire outfit!"_

* * *

He was worried, even if he wasn't about to admit that to his friends. The only thing that would accomplish is getting harassed about being gay and Finn had enough issues without defending my sexuality. Still, the fact remained that thought Kurt had been in home room this morning,and he hadn't caught a glimpse of him all afternoon. Not seeing him in the cafeteria hadn't raised any red flags, as Finn knew Kurt often found other places to eat to hide from his tormentors. However, when he hadn't shown up for math class, Finn became concerned. Skipping classes wasn't like Kurt.

The Titan quarterback thought of Puck's words yesterday - "Ah Dude, why don't you go make yourself useful and put some rat poison in those old folks Jello or visit the Garglers."* He knew Kurt wouldn't do the first suggestion but had he actually gone to Dalton to check out the Warblers? Compared to the other possibilities that came to mind, Finn had to admit he liked that idea the best.

Walking toward his last period class, he finally caught a glimpse of Kurt heading turning down a hallway up ahead. Hurrying through the crowd of students he followed him, not caring if he would end up being late for his own class.

"Hey Kurt, hold up," Finn said catching up to him. He reached out and caught hold of the sleeve of the jacket Kurt was wearing.

Kurt stopped and turned, brushing Finn's hand away. "Be careful. This jacket costs more than your entire outfit," the counter tenor said, glancing up and then down at the t-shirt and worn looking jeans Finn was wearing. "How old are those jeans anyway?" he added.

Finn glanced down at his jeans and noticed a small hole starting to form in a worn spot on the right knee of the jeans. "They're my favorite pair," Finn replied defensively glancing back up at Kurt. "Where have you been?"

"Why is that any of your concern?" Kurt countered.

"I was worried about you, dude," Finn admitted, dropping his voice even as he looked around nervously to see if anyone was paying attention to the two of them.

Kurt's expression softened slightly. "If you must know, I went to Westerville to spy on the Warblers. If you ask me, we're going to have to put in a lot of hard work to beat them," he replied. "I've got to get to class," he added before turning away and heading down the hallway.

Finn watched him go, silently admitting that he was actually impressed that Kurt had skipped class to go spy on the competition. Perhaps he wasn't quite the teacher's pet they all had him pegged to be.

***Dailogue from "Never Been Kissed"**


	4. Tolerance: Wes' POV

_**AN: I had trouble keeping this one under the 500 word limit for my drabble challenge but as I don't need to worry about that here, you guys get the unedited version. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Prompt: Jonathan Archer -**__ "Maybe you'll feel differently after you've delivered a few dozen eulogies" - 'Enterprise'_

* * *

"Wes, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tyler Banks, one of the baritones, asked quietly as the rest of the Warblers noisily made their way out of the practice rooms.

"Yeah, sure," I replied casually, wondering what Tyler could want to discuss. His performance had been flawless during rehearsal and he was one of our better dancers. After our tie at Sectionals the Warblers were trying to have more intricate choreography for Regionals. Some of us were taking better to it than others.

Placing the folder with sheet music and choreography diagrams under my left arm, I picked up my backpack, expecting Tyler to ask whatever it was he wanted to ask me. When he didn't, I glanced up to find him watching the others leave the room. When we were finally alone he spoke.

"We can't actually go through with this," Tyler told me.

"With what?" I asked, confused. "The more complicated dance steps? All and all I think it is going well."

"No, not that," Tyler said sounding a bit exasperated. "Letting Kurt and Blaine sing a duet. Guys are supposed to sing duets with girls not other guys."

"That sounds like a stereotype to me," I replied. "Granted it's not a traditional arrangement but tradition only got us a tie at Sectionals this year. I think we need to shake things up a bit."

"You know people already make jokes about this being a gay school," Tyler said, dropping his voice further. "If we let them sing that duet, it's only going to reinforce that image. Do you really want people to think you're gay."

I knew exactly where Tyler was going with his protest now and in my way of thinking, his attitude had no place here at Dalton.

"I'm not changing the vocal arrangements on our numbers just because you're afraid of how it will reflect on you. Dalton is supposed to be about tolerance and acceptance of all races, cultures, religions and yes even sexual orientation. I for one think that this year's Regionals performance will reflect just that."

"So, you don't mind if people think you're gay?" Tyler countered.

"I'd rather them think that than for them to think I'm prejudice and closed minded."

"Easy for a spoiled only child who's always had everything he's ever wanted to say."

As harsh as Tyler's words were, they were far from the truth and I intended to let him know just how far despite the fact that few people at Dalton knew the information I was about to tell him. "For your information, I had an older brother. In my eyes, Vincent could do no wrong but others didn't see things the same way. My brother took a lot of flak from closed minded people like you, but like Kurt and Blaine, he remained true to who he was. Vincent died because he chose to be who he was and not give in to society's ideal of what is right and wrong. So, perhaps you should wait to pass judgement on what kind of person I am until after you've given a eulogy of someone you care about," I told him.

Slinging my backpack over my shoulder I dropped my voice. "I think maybe you need to reevaluate whether the Warblers is really the group for you because "Candles" will be our opening number for Regionals."

With that said I headed out of the room. Part of me doubted that I would be seeing Tyler at rehearsal the next day.


	5. Christmas Tree Hunt

_AN: So this probably is a bit too long to technically be a drabble but as it wasn't written for the daily challenge I did, I didn't have to worry about a word limit. As I didn't want to post it as a one shot, I'm including it here. This was written for Supergirl01. She wanted to see Blaine get into a fight while defending Kurt and Burt and Finn witness it. I chose to theme it for Christmas. Hope you enjoy it Supergirl01 and everyone else who reads it!_

* * *

I had lost track of Kurt and Blaine in the forest of evergreen trees. The last I had seen of my son was him taking Blaine's hand and rushing off to pick out the perfect Christmas tree. I knew Kurt would be the one choosing the tree, though he would ask our opinions. It had been that way since he was three years old and Kathleen and I had first taken him to this very farm to find a tree. There had only been one year that we hadn't made this trip since then, and that was the year following Kathleen's death. The year I had almost forgotten Christmas completely.

The sound of Kurt's laughter drifted back through the snow covered forest, and I smiled. Wherever the two of them had gotten to, Kurt was enjoying himself and that made me happy. I was glad I had conceded and let Blaine come with us on what become traditionally a father and son outing after Kurt had turned five.

"Do you get the feeling that we're only here for the manual labor part?" Finn asked lightly from behind me.

I looked back over my shoulder at my stepson, who was carrying the ax. Though his words would lead one to believe he wasn't enjoying the outing, the smile on his face told me otherwise.

"You know the first words out of his mouth once he picks a tree are going to be 'what do you think of this one," I countered.

"To which we'll both say it's perfect because trying to argue with Kurt on aesthetics isn't worth the effort."

I stopped and looked at my stepson in surprise. I was use to big words coming out of Kurt's mouth but Finn's language tended to be much more simpler.

"What I pay attention in vocab class sometimes," Finn said defensively.

"When is your grade going to reflect that statement?"

"I'm passing the class," Finn said defensively.

Suddenly I realized that I couldn't hear Kurt any longer. That wouldn't have concerned me by itself, but listening I could hear unfamiliar voices but couldn't make out the words. I immediately became alarmed, thinking of the bullying situation that had caused Kurt's transfer to Dalton last year. Picking up my pace, I hurried in that direction.

"Kurt," I called out, as my boots caused the ice crusted snow to crunch under my feet.

"Is that your daddy calling you, fairy-boy," I heard an unfamiliar voice taunt. I felt my blood start to boil. If anyone laid a finger on my son. . .

"I said leave him alone," I heard Blaine shout.

"You going to make me?" said the taunting voice again.

There was no verbal reply, but as I broke through the trees into the clearing I saw two people on the ground fighting. I recognized Blaine as the person on top by the scarf that was starting to come loose. Kurt was sitting on the ground, hat askew and looking scared. His scarf was on the ground a bit away from him. As he appeared to be relatively okay, I headed toward the scuffling boys in order to break up the fight.

"You okay, Kurt?" I heard Finn ask behind me as I pulled Blaine to his feet and then reached down to get a hold of the other kid's coat. As I pulled him to his feet, I recognized him as one of Finn's football teammates. If I remembered correctly his last name was Azimio.

"That's enough," I shouted at both of them.

"He's the one that jumped me," the bully said, pointing toward Blaine. I could already tell his lip was going to swell.

"From what I heard he had cause," I interjected, before Blaine could say anything. "Now I suggest you get lost before I press charges for you harassing my son by calling him names and whatever else took place here," I told him, letting go his coat.

The kid looked like he was about to protest for a moment and then thought better of it. Turning, he started off into the forest of trees.

"Are you okay?" I asked Blaine, finally letting go of his jacket now that his target had been removed from the situation. I could still see the anger simmering in his eyes.

"Yeah. That guy started giving Kurt a hard time. When we started to leave, he grabbed Kurt's scarf and then shoved Kurt to the ground. I guess I lost it after that," Blaine told me, before turning to face Kurt. My son was on his feet, standing close to Finn. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied, his voice still a little shaky. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Blaine told him, although now that I looked closely I could see a bruise starting to form on the teen's right cheek.

"Perhaps we should leave and get some ice on that," I suggested, glad now that he had been with Kurt. The fact that he had stood up for my boy had definitely elevated my already favorable opinion of Blaine.

Blaine's fingers went to his cheek and he shook his head. "It'll be fine. Besides, Kurt says he found the perfect tree," he added pointing off to his left at a full blue spruce that stood just slightly taller than Finn.

"What do you two think?" Kurt asked, looking at me first and then Finn.

"I think you found us our Christmas tree," I told him. Finn echoed my agreement even as he moved to start chopping the tree down.


	6. Puppet Voldemort

_**Prompt: Russell Howard**__ - "Nah mate, that looks like Voldemort. I ain't going near it." - 'Good News'_

* * *

Finn was still skimming his notes for history when the first bell rang. Studying at lunch hadn't gone as well as he had planned with the other guys carrying on. If it wasn't for that dang papier-mache puppet he had to make for art class at home last night because he was behind the other students, he would have studied last night for the quiz. With a frustrated sigh, Finn closed his notebook and reached for his backpack, casting a longing glance at his half eaten lunch. Granted the cafeteria food wasn't the best but it was better than nothing. He knew he was going to be hungry before he even got to football practice this afternoon.

Middle school was going to be the death of him and he was only two months into the seventh grade.

Slinging his backpack over one shoulder, Finn picked up his lunch tray.

"Puck could you grab my puppet for me?" Finn asked his best friend, who had already gotten rid of his lunch tray.

"That thing?" Puck asked, pointing to the puppet sitting in the middle of the table as their other friends scattered.

"Yeah," Finn said, mildly annoyed at his friend's terminology. He knew the puppet wasn't great but he had spent a lot of time on it.

"Not a chance. That thing reminds me of Voldemort. I'm not touching it," Puck replied.

"It's just a puppet," Finn muttered, trying to balance his tray in one hand and reach for the puppet with the other as Puck headed off to his own class. "Thanks for the help, buddy," Finn muttered and he turned and headed toward the trash cans wishing he had feigned being sick this morning.

Approaching the trash cans he watched as some of the eighth graders on the football team put Kurt Hummel into one of the trash cans and walked away laughing. The cafeteria workers were busy getting ready for the next wave of students and the teachers had already left.

Maybe my lot isn't so bad, Finn thought approaching the group of trash cans. He quickly dumped trash off his tray and added it to the stack on the nearby cart before turning to his classmate. Finn grabbed a hold of the wobbling trash can that Kurt was trying to climb out of, steadying it.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled as he finally got both feet on the ground. The vest he was wearing was covered with spaghetti sauce.

Without waiting for a response from Finn, Kurt hurried toward the exit, slipping the vest off. Casting a glance at his puppet as he followed at a slower pace, Finn had to admit Puck had a point. The thing did look like Voldemort.


	7. Enlightenment: Schue's POV

_**Prompt: Angela Chase **__- "Things were getting to me. Just how people are. How they always expect you to be a certain way, even your best friend" - 'My So Called Life'_

* * *

I sat at my desk contemplating Kurt's words long after he had left. He had given me a lot of things to think about with his comments from how I was quick to let homorphobia slide and my lesson plans being 'boring and repetitive' to his comments about being the only out gay kid in the school bringing him down and not feeling challenged.

I found myself reflecting on the truth of his words. Yeah, he might be only seventeen, but that didn't mean his opinions should be dismissed?

Perhaps as teachers we tended to dismiss our students opinions more often than we really listened because after all we were the ones that were supposed to be teaching them. After all, what did teenagers really know anyway?

As I contemplated Kurt's comments, I realized in this case quite a bit. I did tend to repeat lesson plans, not only in Glee but in my Spanish class as well. I think a lot of teachers did. Doing what proved to work year after year was easier to coming up with knew things every year. As for his comment about letting homophobia slide like the others, perhaps he had a point there too. Maybe I wasn't bullying him, but forcing Kurt to join the guys during the boys vs. girls competition wasn't completely fair to him. I wasn't taken into consideration that Kurt took an interest in things that typical teenage boys didn't. His taste of music was just one of those things. Musically speaking, Kurt fit more with the girls in Glee than the boys, from his likes in dislikes in the music to his voice. While everyone else was doing what they enjoyed most, Kurt was being forced to go along with the majority rule in the boys group. Without intending to, I was once again making him feel like minority that was being discriminated against.

Maybe a modification to the assignment was in order. Maybe this years Boys vs. Girls competition needed a bit of a twist to it, one that would allow Kurt to be doing something more to his liking while putting the rest of the kids in his position. I couldn't solve all the issues Kurt was dealing with overnight, but I could make an attempt to make things a bit easier for him in some respects.


	8. Step Forward

_**AN: I hope I didn't already post this in the previous collection. If so all I can say is ooops!**_

_**Prompt: Andi McPhee **__- "Letting go isn't a one-time thing. It's something that you have to do over and over again every day." - 'Dawson's Creek'_

* * *

He thought he had let go when he had dropped the flowers in the trash can and in a way he had - for that moment. Letting that flower arrangement from Blaine drop from his fingers was his way of telling himself that it was over. That he wasn't going to put himself in the position to be hurt like that ever again.

And then he had woken up the next morning and like every morning since he had left Lima he'd had the same thought - that he missed Blaine. Reaching out for his cell phone, he brought up the wallpaper of picture of the two of them. Seeing Blaine's face reminded him of the awful truth that Blaine had revealed to him and he remembered that he was supposed to have let go of the past. He needed to face the future.

With Rachel's daily reminders that he needed to forget Blaine and moved on, each day he was able to let go of what they'd had only to wake up the next morning remembering what they'd once shared.

He hadn't expected letting go to be easy. Blaine had been an important part of his life. They had shared so much together. What he hadn't expected was for it to be an ongoing thing.

But maybe he should have. Blaine hadn't just been his boyfriend, he'd been so much more to him. A confidant when it seemed the world was against him. A mentor who had been through something similar to what he had been facing. A champion when he'd needed someone to stick up for him. A shoulder to cry on when his world had been crumbling around him. A lover when he had finally been ready. In other words, Blaine was his best friend. The one person he had been able to turn to no matter what was going on in his life.

That wasn't something that was easy to let go.

And perhaps Isabella was right - perhaps it wasn't something that he wanted to let go. He might not have forgiven Blaine for cheating on him but he also wasn't ready to write him out of his life.

Today was Thanksgiving after all, and many of the blessings in his life revolved around Blaine. It seemed fitting that today be the day he ended his silence and talk to the only person who had ever really got the real 'Kurt'.


	9. Christmas Cookies

_**Prompt: Ellie- **__"It's never too late. That's one thing I learnt from meeting you." -'One Tree Hill'_

* * *

Walking into the house the aromas of cinnamon and nutmeg immediately hit me. It was a wonderful smell, and one I hadn't come home to in quite some time during this time of the year. Soft Christmas music filled the air and the sound of excited voices punctuated by laughter drifted in from the direction of the kitchen. Glancing in that direction, I saw Carole standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, coming up behind her and slipping my arm across her shoulders.

"Just some Christmas baking and a bit of brotherly bonding," Carole replied in a hush tone, not taking her eyes off the scene before her.

Following her gaze, I saw both Kurt and Finn standing at the counter rolling out cookie dough. It was clear that Kurt was giving Finn instructions but my stepson seemed to be enjoying himself. The vision started to blur as tears started to come to my eyes. Kurt hadn't wanted anything to do with baking Christmas cookies since Kathleen had passed away. I figured it had something to do with the fact that Kurt had helped her make the Christmas cookies since he was old enough to hold the wooden spoon and make a mess. Since Kathleen's death, Christmas cookies in our house had always been store bought.

"I never thought I'd see baking Christmas cookies again," I whispered, trying to keep my voice steady.

Kathleen reached up and laid her hand over mine, giving it a little squeeze. "It's never too late to do a little healing," she told me, looking back at me. "That's the one thing I learned from meeting you."

I bent my head and pressed my lips against hers. I loved Carole but that love didn't mean that I had loved or missed Kathleen any less. It did make it easier to go on with life though. To find joy in the living instead of just getting by.

Looking back at the two teenage boys baking Christmas cookies I realized I wasn't the only one discovering that this holiday season, even as I saw Finn toss some flour at Kurt. I wasn't going to interrupt the moment. Let them make their mess and have their fun. It had been too long since there was real joy in our celebration of the holiday. A bit of a mess wasn't going to hurt anything.


	10. Storm Out

_**Prompt: Sue **__- "Well, yeah, I know I sometimes say things I don't mean. So let me make this clear. You can take your stupid job and place it up the aforementioned location with considerable vigour." - 'Outnumbered'_

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe this. Yeah maybe it was only another school assembly they were signing out and yeah they would probably get things thrown at them once again but it was a solo. She was the star. The solo should be hers not Kurt's or anyone else.

"Shouldn't we have auditions or something?" Rachel asked, trying desperately to regain control of the situation.

"Rachel we have a week to prepare," Mr. Schue replied calmly. "I'm assigning parts for this performance no exceptions. Besides, this is a good time to showcase some of the other talents in this group before Nationals."

"Shaking up group dynamics could be detrimental to our performance at Nationals," Rachel said, not about to give up. She glanced around at her peers. "Don't you all agree?"

Rachel could tell that none of her peers were being convinced by her arguments.

"Well, I don't think it's fair," Rachel exclaimed getting to her feet and storming toward the door. If they were going to sabotage the performance then she wasn't going to be a part of it. For good measure she slammed the door shut behind her.

In the choir room, everyone watched the slamming door without a ounce of surprise at what had just transpired.

"She'll be back," Will said calmly, finally turning from the door and back to the rest of the Glee Club. "Meanwhile, let's continue on. We've got a lot to do in the next week.


	11. More Family Christmas

_AN: This is a sequel to last year's Christmas drabble "Family Christmas" which can be found in "Snapshots". In that drabble, Finn, Carole and Burt surprise Blaine and Kurt by showing up on Christmas Day as Kurt is recovering from being ill and can't travel to Lima. This would be later in the day. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"If we keep the television low then it shouldn't disturb him."

Through the haze of sleep, Kurt heard his father disagree with Finn's assessment. "I don't want to take the risk. Kurt needs his rest more than we need to see a basketball game."

Kurt opened his eyes to the familiar sight of his living room. It didn't take him long to remember his family's surprise arrival to spend Christmas Day with him and Blaine. From the kitchen, the aromas told him that at least Carole was busy starting dinner. As Blaine was nowhere to be seen he could only guess that his husband was helping. The last thing he had remembered was reminiscing about past Christmases after opening gifts. Finn had been telling about his first Christmas away from home and as he couldn't remember how that story ended, Kurt figured he had fallen asleep then.

"Go ahead and watch the game," Kurt said, pulling the fleece blanket up closer to his chin, not feeling like moving from underneath it's warmth. "I wouldn't want to ruin a Christmas tradition."

Burt and Finn didn't question the statement. Burt quickly found the correct channel from the arm chair he was settled in. Finn settled down on the floor in front of the couch as the game was about to start.

"Oh, and speaking of traditions," Finn said, reaching for a magazine on the coffee table. "Here is your latest issue of Vogue that Blaine found for us," he told his stepbrother, holding the magazine out to Kurt.

With a chuckle, Kurt ventured a hand outside of his warm cocoon to take the magazine. "Thanks," he said, quite content that things felt like Christmas despite him still recovering from the bout of flu he'd had.

"Do you want something to drink, Kurt?" Burt asked, knowing he would miss tip off if he went to the kitchen for something but willing to make the sacrifice.

Before Kurt could answer another voice chimed in though.

"I'm one step ahead of you, Burt," Blaine said, walking in from the kitchen carrying a glass of ginger ale. He had been listening for any indications that Kurt had awakened even as he helped Carole in the kitchen. He placed the glass on the coffee table and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Anyone else needs any refills."

Burt and Finn declined the offer, as the game started. Blaine watched for a few minutes before saying he was going to head back to the kitchen.

"I wish I could help so you could watch the game," Kurt lamented, looking up at Blaine.

"You stay right where you are," Blaine told him. "This is your Christmas off, and besides between those two I'll have a general idea of what's going on with the game," he added.

Already engrossed in the game, Burt and Finn didn't even hear the comment as Blaine headed back to the kitchen and Kurt started leafing through his magazine.


	12. Cleaning Surprise: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Dara O'Brian **__- "OK, but clearing behind the fridge may be going too far. We may need to get help." - 'Mock The Week'_

* * *

"Are you done eating yet?"

I glanced up from the television at the question to find my new stepbrother standing in front of me. The sweat pants and collarless sweatshirt he was wearing looked strange on him as I was use to seeing him dressed in something much more dramatic.

I glanced back down at my empty cereal bowl wondering if perhaps it might be safer to claim I was going to get seconds.

"Yeah, I'm done," I replied truthfully, instead.

"Then turn off the TV and get up off the couch because we've got work to do," Kurt commanded.

"Work?" I replied, wishing I had gone for the seconds excuse.

"Yes," Kurt said, sounding exasperated. I was starting to wonder if maybe I should know what he was talking about. "Dad and Carole are coming home tomorrow from their abbreviated honeymoon and I thought it might be nice if we had everything unpacked and the house cleaned when they do."

"Why?" I asked. All my mom had asked me to do was unpack and organize my room by the time she got back. I had done that yesterday, more because I was tired of looking through boxes every time I needed something than I really wanted to organize my room. "Mom will take care of this stuff when she gets home," I added, waving a hand in the direction of the stacked boxes.

"But don't you think she would appreciate not having to come home to that," Kurt insisted.

I thought of his comment about an abbreviated honeymoon. Our parents had headed to a hotel a few hours away for an extended weekend. Definitely not the Hawaii vacation they had originally wanted but all they could afford giving the cost of sending Kurt to Dalton.

"Are you feeling guilty or something? Because if you are, I don't see what that has to do with me. I'm not the one whose running away to some private school."

"It's not like I have much of a choice. Would you want to go to school with a death threat over your head?" Kurt countered, his voice wavering.

I felt bad about my choice of words. I knew Kurt would rather stay at McKinley but the truth was he wasn't safe and not even I could protect him. Hell, I wasn't even doing a good job at the whole having his back promise I had made him.

"Look, I'm sorry. That was an insensitive thing to say," I said, getting to my feet. "Let's do this. Where do we begin."

"Why don't we start with finishing unpacking the kitchen, seeing as you need to take that bowl there anyway," Kurt replied.

"Okay, but just so you know, I'm not moving that fridge so you can clean behind it. I've got my limits," I said as I followed him to the kitchen.


	13. Fudge: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Jake Brown **__- "That's from a book I'm writing, 'Things I Finally Learned After Getting Hit Over the Head With Them'." - 'Earth Star Voyager'_

* * *

I heard Kurt give a heavy sigh. "I'll finish it myself," he told me calmly, which was a surprise because from his initial reaction to the mess I had made of the fudge I was sure he was going to continue to yell for quite awhile.

I didn't waste any time getting out of the kitchen after that. I definitely should have gone with my first instinct and not offered help in the kitchen but when Kurt said he was making fudge to give to both the members of New Directions and the Warblers for Christmas I thought it would be a nice gesture to be a part of. Like most things, I had only managed to make a mess out of it.

In the safety of my room, I flopped down on my bed. I should have known to stay out of the kitchen. All I had managed to do was get Kurt mad at me and as things were already tense with this being my new family's first Christmas together, that was the last thing I needed to do.

Eventually, I got up off the bed and crossed to my desk. Opening the top draw I took out the notebook I had started after the first failed attempt of merging our two families into one house. I knew I had screwed up big time then and one of the things I had taken from that was that I refused to make the same mistake twice. So that I didn't forget any of them, I had started writing them down in a notebook. Sometimes it got a bit depressing when I dwelled on how many things had gotten written down since then but on the bright side it did seem to be helping.

Flipping to the end of my list I added the new one.

_Do not stop stirring fudge while it is on the stove as it will burn quickly._

It seemed like such a small mistake but the fact that it had upset Kurt made it worse. I placed my pen on my desk and flipped the notebook shut as I heard a knock behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I found Kurt standing there.

"Hey," I said, not sure what else to say.

"I'm sorry. I may have overreacted downstairs. After all it is just fudge it's not like you attempted to burn down the house or something."

"Apology accepted," I replied. I sure wasn't going to hold a grudge over some fudge.

"I've got all of it cooling in the fridge now," Kurt continued. "I was wondering if you would help me package it later and deliver it tomorrow?"

"I'd probably find a way to mess those things up as well."

"I'm willing to take the chance," Kurt quipped softly, offering a small, uncertain smile.

I smiled. Maybe things would work out after all. "Let me know when you're ready." I told him, glad to be included again.


	14. Stormy Start

_AN: So I wanted this up for Christmas but real life and my muse was not cooperating. So anyway, here it is now. This would be set during season 2. Hope you all enjoy a little post-Christmas festivity!_

* * *

Burt came from kissing Carole good-bye to find Finn waiting for him in the foyer. His stepson was zipping up his winter jacket, looking excited. Burt was glad that he had thought to ask Finn to tag along with him and Kurt to pick out a Christmas tree.

"Kurt, are you ready?" Burt called up the stairs.

"Coming," Kurt replied immediately. Shortly after that the sounds of footsteps could be heard on the steps. It was long before Kurt was making an appearance, tossing the end of his scarf over his right shoulder. The teen came up short when he spotted Finn standing with his Dad. "Is he coming?" Kurt asked, a cold tone replacing the excitement in his voice.

"Yes. I thought this would be fun for the three of us to do," Burt replied, wondering why he hadn't ran this by Kurt first. He had hoped the competitiveness that Kurt felt toward Finn would have faded away. Apparently he was wrong.

"I can stay home," Finn said, seeing that Kurt was upset.

"No, because that'll mean I spend the car trip to the tree farm getting a lecture. Let's just get this over with," Kurt said, stalking toward the front door and pulling it open.

With a silent exchange Burt and Finn followed him out the front door. "We'll be back," Burt called out to Carole as he pulled the front door shut behind him.

Forty minutes later the trio was trudging through the Christmas tree lot. Burt could tell right away it was going to be a long process. Though Kurt didn't even appear to even be looking at the trees himself, Finn's first suggestion was met with a 'too short' veto from Kurt. Then the tree was too tall, too fat, too many holes in the branches, too full. Every possible flaw there could be with a tree Kurt came up with in the first half hour they had spent walking around the forest of potential Christmas trees. Kurt had yet to suggest one himself and Burt doubted that he would. Kurt seemed set on not being happy during the trip and if he suggested one Burt had a feeling Finn would agree on it just to end the search. He knew he would.

A commotion behind him, caused Burt to look over his shoulder to find Finn, who was bringing up the rear of the group, steadying Kurt.

"You okay, dude?" Finn asked, letting go.

"Yeah, fine," Kurt replied, tugging his scarf from the branch that had snagged it. The teen had slipped because of it and the patch of ice on the ground.

Turning, Burt looked at the tree behind Kurt. As tall as Finn, the blue spruce standing there looked like it would make a perfect Christmas tree, though at this point Burt would settle for a tree like the one Charlie Brown had picked out if it meant he could head home.

"What about that tree," Burt said, pointing to it.

Both teens turned and looked at the tree. Kurt opened his mouth but closed it before saying anything. Finn however didn't remain silent.

"Why not. I think the tree chose Kurt already," the taller teen joked.

Though he tried to hide it, Burt saw the briefest of smiles find it's way to his son's face.

"Kurt?"

"Sure, why not. My feet are getting cold anyways."

Though it wasn't the answer he had been hoping for, Burt would take it. They had a tree and they could head home. Burt just hoped the rest of the holiday season wasn't going to go like this. He wanted them to figure out how to be a family this holiday season not compete with one another. From the way this trip had turned out, Burt wasn't sure he was going to get that.


	15. New Roommate

_**Prompt: Beth Griffith -**__ "I don't clean the toilet with a toothbrush, I just had abusive roommates in college" - 'Suspect Behaviour'_

* * *

Kurt woke up to the familiar sound of cars on the street outside. After two years in the city, it was a sound he was used to. Trying to wake up from the sound sleep he had enjoyed, he stared at the light peeking around the blinds and listened to the sounds, mentally trying to picture each vehicle that passed by. Beside him, Blaine still slept. It being Saturday, Kurt wasn't about to be the one to wake him. He was quite content to lay in bed beside his fiancé for awhile longer himself.

The sound of glass shattering quickly cancelled that plan. Tossing the blanket back, Kurt slipped out of bed trying not to disturb Blaine. Grabbing a bathrobe as he walked toward the door, he slipped it on as he headed out of the bedroom. The only other person in the apartment should have been Finn, his stepbrother having moved in with them a couple of days ago having finally gotten into NYU's teaching program.

"Finn is that you?" Kurt called out.

"Yeah, sorry." came Finn's apologetic shout from the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, quickening his steps.

"I'm fine," Finn replied just as Kurt stepped into the kitchen to find Finn on the floor picking up pieces of a blue tinted Coca-Cola glass. "I can't say the same for your glass though," he added apologetically. "I'll get you a new one."

"The glass doesn't matter. I picked them up at a yard sale," Kurt replied, heading for the closet that the dustpan was kept in. "But you're going to cut yourself doing that," he said. He retrieved the dust pan and crossed over to where Finn knelt, quickly taken care of the broken glass. "What are you doing up so early, anyway?" Kurt asked, heading to the trash can. His stepbrother had never been an early riser.

"I wanted to surprise you by getting some cleaning done before you got up. I figured dusting and the dishes were something I could do without waking the two of you up. I guess I was wrong," Finn said, tucking his hands into the jeans of his pockets.

"You dusted?" Kurt asked incredulously as he dumped the glass into the trash can.

"Yeah. I figured you and Blaine let me move in so the least I could do is keep this place clean."

"You're paying rent not sponging off of us," Kurt replied, still confused. "What did that community college do with my stepbrother? You don't get up early. You've never been big on cleaning unless someone talks you into it. Am I going to find you scrubbing the toilets with a toothbrush next."

Finn shuddered at that thought. "No, I have my limits. I guess I'm just a bit more mindful of my environment after my last couple of roommates threatened to kick me out. They were more of a neat freak than you."

"Thanks I think," Kurt replied, knowing he and Finn had some things to discuss.


	16. Can't Lose You: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Nate Bazile - **__"Look I could deal with losing anyone in this world, my dad, her. But not you. I never, ever wanna lose you." -'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

I was going through my nightly moisturizing routine when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I knew who it was, and I paused in my application of the moisturizer as I watched the mirror. It wasn't long before my dad appeared behind me.

"You got a few minutes?" he asked, sounding serious.

I nodded, wiping my hand on the cloth nearby and turning to face my father. My dad walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge of it as I turned my chair around to face him. I watched silently as he rubbed his hands slowly together as he looked around the room. I knew then that he was searching for the words to express the emotions that he seldom tried to express.

"Look, Kurt, I'm not going to even try to pretend I can understand why you kept what was going on at school or that kid's threat to yourself. I know you have your reasons, and those reasons probably make you a better person that me but I need you to promise me that you won't keep something like that from me again."

"Dad, I . . ."

I stopped when I saw him hold up his hand. I couldn't say what it was I had expected him to say but it sure wasn't that and though I wanted to explain to him my reasons, I doubted he would understand them. He didn't know what it was like to live in fear of someone finding out your deepest secret because you knew they wouldn't accepted who you really were. That was the one thing that Karofsky and I could see eye to eye on.

"I'm not asking you to try to explain anything to me," he continued. "I just need to know that you won't hide something like that from me again. If something were to happen to you. . ." He paused, staring up at the ceiling and I knew he was trying not to cry. "Losing my Dad was hard Kurt, but I knew I'd get through it because it's part of life. And then I lost your mom, and I thought I'd never get through that but I did because I had you. You were my reason to go on and if I lost you t0o, I know I couldn't survive that. I'd do anything for you Kurt, but I can't protect you if you keep secrets from me."

I felt a lump in my throat. I knew if I tried to speak that I would start crying so instead I got to my feet and sat down beside him. Silently I put my arm around his shoulders and soon felt his arm around me. I felt the lump get bigger when in a uncharacteristic display of emotion, he kissed the top of my head.

"So what do you say? No more secrets between the two of us?"

"No more secrets," I managed to say, feeling as if a weight was being lifted from me.


	17. Hard Questions

_**Prompt: Perry Cox - **__"When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they close their eyes and they make a wish." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

"Daddy where do babies come from?"

Burt Hummel coughed as the bite of his burger started going down the wrong way. Recovering, he glanced across the table at his nine year old son who was looking innocently back at him.

~_Man I wish Kathleen was here to answer this question,_~ Burt thought even as he scrambled to come up with an answer to give his son. He definitely wasn't going to have a talk about the birds and the bees with a nine year old.

"Where did that question come from?" Burt asked, stalling for time.

"Mercedes said that she's going to get a little brother or sister so I was curious where babies come from," Kurt replied.

"Well, you see when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they close their eyes and make a wish. When the wish is granted they have a little boy or a little girl," I told him, hoping the simplistic explanation would be enough for Kurt. It wasn't a lie exactly. Kathleen and I had hoped for a child early in our marriage and that hope had been realized.

I found myself holding my breath as I watched Kurt across the table. His head was titled to one side and I could see that he was thinking over my words. I was almost afraid of what other questions would follow.

"Then why didn't you and mommy wish for another child after me?" Kurt finally asked, seemingly willing to accept my explanation. "Mercedes mom and dad have done a awful lot of wishing."

I let out the breath I was holding and smiled as I thought of Lana and her three soon to be four children. "Yes they have," I agreed. "You know what though, your mom and I got the best with possible granted when you were born. I couldn't wish for a better child than the one I got."

Kurt smiled at my reply and then started talking about an upcoming art show that his school was going to have. I was relieved that the topic of where babies came from had been settled for now.


	18. Doubts: Kurt's POV

_**Prompt: Alicia **__- "So much of what we do is uncertain, so much of my day is spent working between right and wrong. But this has to be right. To do this to a man- it has to be right." - 'The Good Wife'_

* * *

"You've been quiet," Blaine ventured as he sat across the small table in the front corner of the Lima Bean that we shared.

I shrugged my shoulders as I turned the sleeve on my coffee cup around, uncertain of whether or not I should put the turmoil of feelings inside into words. Would they make sense to anyone but me? I wasn't even sure they did make sense to me. How could I feel guilty about someone who threatened to kill me getting expelled.

"What's wrong, Kurt. You said they expelled Karofsky, which means you don't have to look over your shoulder as much when you're at school. You should feel relieved if not happy."

His words jolted me from my silence. "Happy? I'm suppose to be happy that someone got kicked out of high school because of me? Granted I've never had high hopes for Karofsky's future but I don't want to be the reason he's flipping burgers at McDonalds for the rest of his life."

"And you're not," Blaine told him. "His actions got him expelled from school. You have every right to speak up about him threatening you. That isn't right."

I nodded. Blaine's words made total sense. They even helped ease the guilt a little bit. "Still, I can't help but wonder if perhaps expulsion was a bit drastic of a step. I mean to do that, to possibly ruin someone's future, it needs to be right."

"Believe me, it is the right thing to do. People like Karofsky, they won't stop unless someone stops them. It took a stay in the hospital for me to learn that lesson and that's not something I want you to have to face."

I looked across the table at Blaine, and knew at least I had one person who understood how I felt about all of this. Reaching across the table, I took his hand. I felt Blaine squeeze my hand as he smiled at me.

"Everything is going to workout," he assured me, and for once I actually believed those words.


	19. Sad Memory

_**Prompt: Tom Paris**__ -"But every now and then, even years later, something reminds you of her. certain smell, a few notes of a song, and suddenly you feel just as bad as the day she told you she never wanted to see you again. If you want to know the honest truth, you never completely get over a woman you truly cared about." - 'Voyager'_

* * *

It had been a frustrating day at work. Two of his mechanics had called out meaning they had fallen further behind on the work they had. Burt had stayed longer to try making up some of the loss time, missing a evening where the entire family could dinner together. It couldn't be helped though.

Burt was relieved at finally being home when he walked through the front door. His mood quickly changed though as he recognized the piano music being played. It was the song that had been playing on the radio when Kathleen had told him to leave years ago after he had confessed the one night stand to her. Suddenly that night came flooding back to him, as he remembered the tears in her eyes as he tried vainly to apologize to her. Burt's vision started to blur.

"Are you okay?" Carole asked from beside him, having come to the front door to greet her husband with a kiss. Seeing the tears glistening in his eyes she had instead reached out to lay a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Burt blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. "Yeah, I'm fine," he managed to reply as he struggled to keep his voice from breaking. He reached up and laid his hand over top the one resting on his shoulder. He knew Carole deserved an explanation but he didn't continue right away as he tried to get his emotions in check. Finally he felt like he could speak without breaking down. "It's just that the song brought back some old memories of Kathleen."

"It doesn't look like it was a happy one."

Burt stuffed his hands in the pockets of his overalls. "No, I guess it wasn't, although a lot of times even the happier memories are kind of sad," he admitted. He looked down at Carole as he continued. "I love you, Carole, but there are times when I still miss Kathleen. I guess I'm not completely over her."

Carole stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she looked up at him. "Nor do I expect you to be. You never do get over someone you truly cared about, I know that."

"Yeah, I guess you would," Burt admitted, reminded that Carole had lost Finn's father as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "But we got each other now. It's definitely a nice feeling knowing I'm not alone anymore."

"It is, isn't it," Carole said, letting Burt pull her closer and resting her head on his chest.


	20. What Makes Me Happy: Finn's POV

_**Prompt: Kelso **__- "Just look into your heart, and do whatever the hell makes you happy." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

This was it. This was my last big hurdle to pass before getting my degree. Looking out at the sea of unfamiliar faces that continued their conversations as they found seats, oblivious to my presence, I tried to get my nerves under control. After all, this wasn't my first time in a teaching position. I had ran Glee club for a bit in Mr. Schue's absent, though I knew this time was different. This time I didn't know the kids I was leading. This time my performance would be evaluated.

Still, I was ready. I had spent the last four years preparing for this. Right now I was just a student teacher but soon I was going to be a teacher. I felt pride in that accomplishment and wondered why it had taken me so long to realize that this was what I wanted to do with my life.

The second bell rang, and though some of the students quieted down, not everyone did until Mr. Gallagher called for their attention. It wasn't long before all the eyes in the classroom were focused on him.

"Good morning class. Today we're going to continued our study of musicals by looking at 'West Side Story'."

"That's basically just 'Romeo and Juliet' set to music and I had quite enough of that storyline in English. Can't we do something more interesting?" a boy from the back row interjected. In a way he reminded me a bit of Puck when we were in middle school.

"Yes, there is similarities to 'Romeo and Juliet' in "West Side Story' but there is more to the story than just the romance, Tommy. Somehow I think at least part of the story will catch your interest," Mr. Gallagher said, addressing the interrupting comment without being phased by it. "However before we delve into the musical, I want to introduce your new student teacher. Finn Hudson comes to us from NYU and after a bit of time observing will be taking over for me for a few weeks to gain some teaching experience. You will give him the same respect you give me, or more respect in some cases," he added, looking in Tommy's direction. "Mr. Hudson, why don't you take a few minutes to introduce yourself."

Taking a deep breath, I stepped toward the center of the room, excited at the prospect of soon being able to teach my first official class. I knew for sure now that I had found that one thing that was going to make me happy and I was going to give it my all. These kids, and future students, deserved no less than my best.


	21. Out of The Dark: Karofsky's POV

_**Prompt: Mouth McFadden **__- "It's easy in the dark. But pretty soon the lights are gonna come back on an we'll go back to being who we really are, right?" - 'One Tree Hill'_

* * *

I was going back to McKinley to finish the school year. It was ironic really. This was the place I had left to avoid rumors. To not have people make jokes about something they were only guessing at. Now, here I was about to walk back into those halls with my most sacred secret exposed.

Yet this was the only place I had any friends left, which was another source of irony all in it's own.

"You can do this," a quiet voice said from my left. Looking down at it's owner I found myself looking into the calm face of the kid I had bullied only last year. The guy I had forced to run from this school because of the tormenting that I was a part of. Someone who was much stronger than me, because he had never let any of that break him like I did.

"We've got your back," Blaine added, from beside Kurt. I thought of the offer he had made to me during our first meeting, right after I had kissed Kurt and wondered if my life would have been better if I had come out then on my own terms.

I felt a hand come to rest on my right shoulder, and I turned to look in that direction. I found myself staring into the determined expression of my old teammate whom I had harassed for befriending and standing up for Kurt. Now he was willing to do the same for me.

There was no going back. As much as I'd like for me to wake up and find out these past couple of weeks were a big nightmare and go on with my old life, I knew that wasn't possible. There was no more hiding in the dark. Somehow, facing people I knew with my unlikely allies seemed so much easier than facing a new place alone.

Knowing I had at least three people on my side, I started for the familiar steps of McKinley High School not sure what the day was going to bring but knowing at least I wouldn't face it alone.


	22. Not Really Gone

_**Prompt: Clem -**__"She's gone. But you see it doesn't matter how many times I say it, I can say it til I'm blue in the face. She's still in here. My family, you know." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

For the third time in the month since she had died, I found myself standing in front of Kathleen's grave. Despite the fact that her name was etched in the marble before me, I still found it hard to believe that she was really gone. In my heart I wanted it all to be a bad dream - saying good-bye, breaking the news to Kurt, the funeral and figuring out how to deal with a heartbroken eight year old on my own.

It was worse than any nightmare that I'd ever had. Nothing had ever seemed so scary as going on without Kathleen seemed now. I didn't know how to live without her anymore.

Then I thought about Kurt's smile and was reminded of Kathleen. Remembered how the sound of the piano filled the air just like when she was alive as Kurt pressed the smooth keys because she had taught him. The porch swing I had built her still hung on the porch. The house plants she had fussed over still managed to live despite my sporadic watering.

I realized then that she wasn't really gone. Though she was not longer a physical presence in my life, her memory would still live on. The lives she had touched had already been shaped by her and not even death could take that away. Our son was the living reminder of the love we had shared.

Oh, I knew I was still going to miss her, but I realized now that I didn't have to let go completely. I could hold onto her and still move on with my life because in my heart she would never be gone.


	23. Accepting Dalton

_**Prompt: Ben **__- "Sarcasm! Saying the opposite of what you mean!" - 'Outnumbered'_

* * *

Finn climbed the steps of his new house. It was days like this that made him long for the familiar comfort of the small house he had shared with his mother. Back when it was just the two of them, and figuring out family dynamics was simple. Now that his mom had married Burt he knew that nothing about family life was going to be simple and this afternoon's Glee practice had proven that. He had been taken by surprise by Kurt's confession and not had his stepbrother's back like he had promised at the wedding.

Reaching Kurt's room he stopped in the doorway. He found Kurt ironing a blazer that matched Blaine's. Finn knew then that this wasn't just a dream.

"Look's like your excited to get out of here," Finn commented, for lack of anything better to say.

"Yes, I'm so looking forward to leaving my friends and new family behind because some bully at school wants to kill me. I've got a great life," Kurt replied without looking up from his task.

Finn cringed at the words. Once again he seemed to be putting his foot in his mouth instead of being supportive and making this easier on Kurt.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I was just taken by surprise by everything and I'm sorry I seem to only be making things worse. I just don't want you to go."

Kurt placed the iron upright on the ironing board and looked over at Finn. The tears he had started shedding in the choir room were still glistening in his eyes.

"I don't want to go either but I also don't want to go to school everyday scared that Karofsky might follow through with his threat, especially after everything that has gone on."

Finn thought about Kurt's words. His stepbrother was right. Karofsky would be angrier now than he was before. The harassment wouldn't get better, only worse. As nice as Puck's secret service idea was in theory, Finn knew it wasn't practical.

"I'm going to miss you while you're at Dalton," Finn said, truly accepting the turn of events. He couldn't change things but he could make leaving easier on Kurt.

Finn opened his arms as an invitation for a hug. Happy to accept the comfort the gesture offered, Kurt closed the distance between them and fell into his stepbrother's embrace.


	24. Reunion

_**Prompt: Abby - "**__I knew how it would end this way when she showed up. It's the dance we do. You get lost in it for a little while, but it always ends the same." - 'ER'_

* * *

Puck sat alone at a table in the corner of McKinley's gymnasium silently watching the people on the dance floor - his peers and in some cases their significant others. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves, but Puck found himself wondering why he had bothered to come back.

It wasn't like he was Rachel, already making a name for herself on Broadway. Kurt and Blaine were doing okay in that respect too. Kurt was still working with Vogue, making a name for himself in the fashion world as well. He had avenues open to him. Plus, they had each other which in Puck's estimation was even more important. Finn was happily married and enjoying his job as a teacher. Quinn was also teaching, and from his one dance he had shared with her was happy. She was working on her Master's now, her eyes set on being a college professor.

In fact, Puck hadn't found one other member of his graduating class here tonight that didn't seem happy and successful. Oh, maybe they weren't making a name for themselves like Rachel, but they were doing what they enjoyed and were content with where they were in life. All but him. Like he had in high school, Puck still found himself wandering not sure what he was doing with his life but knowing he was missing something.

Dancing with Quinn had been the happiest he had felt in a long time. Yet he knew he didn't deserve someone like Quinn. She was far too good for him nor was she interested him in that way any more. Watching her dancing with Sam he knew that. The sparkling diamond ring on her left hand reinforced that. He had come here thinking perhaps he would have a chance with her but that diamond ring had jolted him to reality.

"You okay?"

Puck looked up at the familiar sound of his best friend's voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Think I'm about ready to jet though. Not sure why I came back," he replied, glancing quickly at Quinn and Sam on the dance floor again.

"I didn't know about them, man," Finn said, setting down in one of the many empty chairs near Puck. "Quinn didn't say a thing the last time we talked. I would have given you the heads up if I did. I know how you still feel about her."

"Yeah, well her and I, we were never meant to be. Guess I should have learned that years ago when she chose to lie about you being the father of our child. Quinn and I, we're always going to end the same way. I need to accept that."

Finn reached out and rested a hand on Puck's shoulder. "You'll find the girl for you eventually," he assured him.


	25. Almost Kissed

_**Prompt: June Carter -**__ "You just tried to kiss me because... it just happened? You should try taking credit for something every once in a while." - 'Walk The Line'_

* * *

"So what was that out on the skating rink tonight?" Kurt asked, finally getting up the courage to ask the question he had been wanting to ask since their duet. His father had retreated to Rachel's room to sleep and the only sounds were those coming from outside the apartment as he waited for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, picking up the edge of the blanket Kurt had brought out for Blaine to use.

"At the end of the song, I almost thought you were going to . . . kiss me."

"I guess maybe I was caught up in the moment. It just sort of almost happened," Blaine replied sheepishly. He didn't attempt to look up as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Kurt was finally talking to him again and he hoped tonight didn't ruin that.

"So, it was just a heat of the moment thing, that's all."

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Blaine said, apologizing because he thought that was what Kurt would want to hear.

"I kind of wish you had followed through with it," Kurt replied quietly as he got to his feet.

Finally, Blaine looked up as Kurt headed for his room. Had he missed his chance by not taking credit for wanting to kiss Kurt out on that skating rink? Yeah, he had been caught up in the moment but that still didn't mean he didn't long to feel Kurt's lips pressed against his own. Now it looked like he would never know what might have been.


	26. Missing Kurt: Blaine's POV

_**Prompt: Neela**__ - "I keep asking myself why he went back, it's like a hammer in my head" - 'ER'_

* * *

I walked slowly down the corridor of the academic building of Dalton Academy. Despite the fact that the halls were crowded with my peers, they didn't actually seem full of life to me any longer. I missed the feeling of Kurt's hand in mine on the occasions where we could walk to class together. Missed seeing his bright smile through the sea of blazers when our paths crossed briefly. Missed the sound of his laughter echoing over the buzz of voices.

To put it simply, I missed Kurt. For about the hundredth time I found myself asking why he had gone back to Mckinley and it was only the start of day two here without him. The rest of the school year was going to seem so long without him here.

Deep down though, I knew why he had gone back. Kurt had never been truly happy here at Dalton. Sure, he felt welcomed and had made friends, but the traditions and dress codes of the school had been stifling for someone with such a strong sense of individuality like Kurt had. I also knew that he had missed his old friends. If I had doubted that, seeing their interaction in the McKinley courtyard would have solved that.

Kurt had come to Dalton because he had been afraid for his life at McKinley. That threat was gone now, so it was only natural that Kurt would want to go back to be with his friends. The fact that New Directions were going to Nationals was also part of the allure. I had wondered more than once if Kurt would have stayed if the Warblers had won Regionals instead of his old school.

But there was no point in contemplating what-ifs. The fact was, Kurt had returned to McKinley and if our brief conversation this morning was any indication, he was happier there. I was happy about his departure on that account but it didn't help me missing him any.

Kurt's heart had been at McKinley ever since he had come to Dalton and now mine was too.


	27. The Other Side

_**AN: So I wasn't planning on posting today but after a friend posted a story for me I just had to reciporcate.**_

_**Prompt: Ginger **__- "I come up here every night and look out to that hill and wonder what it must be like on the other side." - 'Chicken Run'_

* * *

It touched him that Sam and the other guys on the football team had attempted to stand up to Karofsky for him. It wasn't often that he got any help in his daily struggle and he felt bad that Sam had gotten a black eye for his efforts. He had enough bruises to know it must be painful and he didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him. This was his battle after all, and he had remained quiet to avoid anyone else getting hurt trying to fight it.

But things had escalated to the point to where even the teachers were taking notice and others were getting hurt in the process. Artie had been pushed over in his chair. Sam had a black eye. Finn was taking flak from there friends for not getting involved. Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before his father would find out about what was going on, and then he would be hurt by the situation too. Sure, he probably wouldn't physically be hurt but Kurt could still remember how that phone call at the garage had affected him. He didn't want his father involved in this.

He hadn't wanted his friends involved either but they were now. Kurt didn't blame Finn for not wanting to get involved. To not want to go against the teammate that he had to rely on for protection out on the field. He didn't want to see Finn get hurt on the field or anywhere else. Didn't want his stepbrother to have to give up the popularity that they all wanted to achieve, whether they admitted it or not. How many times had he wondered what it would be like to be one of the cool kids? He couldn't very well fault Finn for not wanting to give that up after struggling to retain that social status.

But he also didn't want to do this alone. He couldn't do this alone. Even if all he could achieve was for Karofsky and the other bullies to leave him alone, then that would be better than this nightmare he was currently living.


	28. Simple Gesture: Blaine's POV (S5)

_**Prompt: Olivia Lockhart **__- "I came here to tell you that you're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and I love you." - 'Cedar Cove'_

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, I felt a little down. New Directions may be on their way to Nationals once again but Kurt had left for New York again last night. I missed him already. What I wouldn't give to be able to join him in New York already.

But first I had to graduate high school. That was my main focus now. Even getting into college, although I really was hoping to get accepted to NYADA, wasn't as important. I could go to New York without college. There were more employment opportunities there than here in Lima. If I had to go and work long hours at some dead end job to make ends meet then that was what I would do because being with Kurt was the only thing that mattered.

We hadn't even discussed dates while he was here in Lima and it didn't bother me. There would be time for that later. What was important was that Kurt was mine again. I had proposed and he had accepted. I wouldn't rush things or doubt our love again.

Grabbing my back pack, I climbed from my jeep and headed inside.

"Blaine honey, is that you?" my mother called from the kitchen. From the aromas filling the air I assumed she had already started dinner.

"Yeah, mom."

"Come in here, please. There is something waiting for you."

Curious, I headed in her direction. Stepping into the kitchen I found a purple vase filled with white roses sitting on the counter.

"Those came for you today. I was hoping you would come home before your father," my mother said, waving the knife she was using to chop up peppers at the vase. She was the only family member who knew I was engaged. I figured I'd wait to tell my dad and Cooper when I was able to move out. While Cooper wouldn't have an issue with it, he could possibly let it slip to my father who I knew wasn't going to accept my engagement to Kurt.

Walking over to them, I pulled the card off the stick and flipped it open.

_Just wanted you to know you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Love, Kurt._

I smiled as I read the message, knowing I'd keep the card close to me these next few months. Whenever I got to feeling down and lonely I knew it would remind me just how much Kurt did love me to give me a second chance.


End file.
